Nick Wilde (Robin Hood)
PrinceBalto's spoof of Disney's Robin Hood. Cast *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Robin Hood *Fox (Skunk Fu) as Robin Hood in female fortune teller disguise *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Robin Hood in stork disguise *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Robin Hood in blind beggar disguise *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Maid Marian *Clawhauser (Zootopia) as Little John *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Little John in female fortune teller disguise *Iago (Aladdin series) as Alan-a-Dale *Badger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Friar Tuck *Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) as Lady Kluck *Scar (The Lion King) as Prince John *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as Sir Hiss *Janja (The Lion Guard) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Mzingo (The Lion Guard) as Trigger *Mwoga (The Lion Guard) as Nutsy *Makuu (The Lion Guard) as the tournament crocodile *Flash (Zootopia) as Otto *Timmy (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as Skippy Rabbit *Jenna (Balto trilogy) as Mother Rabbit *Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Sis Rabbit *puppy Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Tagalong Rabbit *Chomper (The Land Before Time) as Toby Turtle *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Father Sexton Mouse *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Little Sister Mouse *Mufasa (The Lion King) as King Richard Scenes *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 1: Main Titles *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 2: ("Oo-De-Lally")/Scar *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 3: The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Scar *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 4: Janja *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 5: Timmy's Birthday Present *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 6: Timmy meets Judy *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 7: Thought Love *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 8: Archery Tournament (part 1) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 9: Archery Tournament (part 2) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 10: Archery Tournament (part 3; Nick's Been Seized) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 11: Archery Tournament (part 4; The Attack) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 12: ("Love"/"The Phoney King of England") *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 13: ("Not in Nottingham")/At Badger's Church *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 14: Scar's idea about Badger *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 15: Janja’s Meeting *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 16: Jailbreak (part 1) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 17: Jailbreak (part 2; Nick Gets All the Taxes) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 18: Jailbreak (part 3; The Big Chase) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 19: Nick and Judy Got Married/The End Credits ("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Nick Wilde (Robin Hood) part 20: End Credits ("Love" (Reprise) Cast Gallery Nick_Wilde_Pose_Render.png|Nick Wilde as Robin Hood Fox love.jpg|Fox as Robin Hood in female fortune teller disguise Crane2.jpg|Crane as Robin Hood in stork disguise Fox1AOFW.PNG|Fox as Robin Hood in blind beggar disguise Judy_Hopps_Zootopia.png|Judy Hopps as Maid Marian Clawhauser Zootopia.jpg|Clawhauser as Little John Smiling Fuli.jpg|Fuli as Little John in female fortune teller disguise Iago from Aladdin.JPG|Iago as Alan-a-Dale Badger.jpg|Badger as Friar Tuck Bigmama.jpg|Big Mama as Lady Kluck Scar gorge.JPG|Scar as Prince John Usharipic2.png|Ushari as Sir Hiss Janja outlands.JPG|Janja as the Sheriff of Nottingham Mzingo-img.png|Mzingo as Trigger Mwoga-img.png|Mwoga as Nutsy Makuu gleeful.png|Makuu as the tournament crocodile Flash laugh.JPG|Flash as Otto Timmy.jpg|Timmy as Skippy Jenna_6.JPG|Jenna as Mother Rabbit Angel Cute.JPG|Angel as Sis Rabbit Aleu_Pup.JPG|puppy Aleu as Tagalong Rabbit Chomper_2.jpg|Chomper as Toby Turtle Bernard.PNG|Bernard as Father Sexton Mouse The Rescuers Miss Bianca.PNG|Miss Bianca as Little Sister Mouse Mufasa Smile.JPG|Mufasa as King Richard Category:Robin Hood Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs